Haystack
|Date of death = 1942|Place of death = Spookhouse HQ, |Affiliation(s) = Spookhouse|Profession(s) = Spookhouse Field Operative|Previous profession(s) = Heavyweight Boxer Circus Strongman|Status = Deceased|Game(s) = Nocturne|Image = Haystack27.jpeg|English voice = Dell Johnson|Image caption = “I know you prefer train out there in the real action, but you wanna maybe warm up with me anyway?”|Previous affiliation(s) = Black Nile Fabulon Circus}}Haystack is a secondary character of the game, Nocturne. He is an agent of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance Haystack is a very tall and muscular African-American man with a shaven face and short hair. He wears a white tank top shirt, khaki trousers, dark brown boots, cloth wrappings on his forearms and his special punching gloves. Personality Despite his massive strength, Haystack is a classic “gentle giant” who befriends all of his fellow operatives. He speaks simply and without deception. He’s very driven and passionate about his boxing. He’s always eager and excited to spar with his fellow colleague Moloch, who he has yet to defeat or even connect a single punch on. History Haystack is a former heavyweight boxer whose shot at the World Championship title was fixed by supernatural underworld interference. He was drummed out of the ring on false accusations of taking a dive. With all other doors closed to him, he joined the Black Nile Fabulon Circus as a masked strongman. Determined to right the wrongs done to him and others by supernatural forces, he appealed to a fractured tribe of gypsies traveling with the circus to teach him to fight evil with the help of magic. On the condition that he would champion their cause by rescuing the members of their clan held in thrall by a wicked Romanian vampire, they taught him to harness magic forces and link them to his boxing style and weird, monster-specific gloves. As promised, he liberated the enslaved gypsies and pummeled the dreaded vampire who—due to a split second of hesitation on Haystack’s part—escaped, vowing revenge. Haystack joined the ranks of Spookhouse in 1924, the same year as Svetlana. Plot Haystacks role is very minor. He’s first seen in 1927 as Stranger is about to be briefed on his mission to Germany. He’s in the dojo sparing with Moloch and Khen Rigzin overseeing them. When the Stranger talks with Haystack, he says that he isn’t used to seeing Stranger around Spookhouse and thou he did all his training in the field. He further explains that Khen has been teaching him a few mental techniques to use in battle, commenting that the old monks teachings have greatly helped to expand his fighting style and his “spiritual prowess“. Moloch then transforms into his human guise and shortly talks to Stranger. Then Haystack invites Stranger to come spar with Moloch but declines. He then returns to sparring with Moloch and tells Stranger to let them know if he changes his mind. Eight years later in 1935, Haystack is seen once again in the dojo but all by himself. When Stranger talks to him, he explains that he’s waiting for Khen to come back from a mission so they can get into heavy training in preparation for his own big mission. He then asks Stranger for a little warm up to pass the time, but Stranger respectfully declines and will do so another time He bid Stranger farewell. After being briefed about Hamilton Killian, Khen had returned to Spookhouse and was in the dojo with Haystack to help him mentally prepare for his mission. Equipment * Monster Gloves: Haystacks signature and only pieces of equipment, they are metal gloves braced to his hands and forearms. He likely obtained them from the gypsies he was helping during his days as a circus strongman. They were specifically made to harm monsters and channel magic. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Haystack is far stronger than any normal man, despite being a normal human himself. * Superhuman Stamina: Haystack can fight and continue to fight seemingly without end. His conditioning and training as a heavyweight boxer aids him in this regard. * Magic: He was taught to use magic by gypsies to fight against evil. He can channel and use it with his boxing style. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Nocturne characters Category:Spookhouse members Category:Deceased characters